Princess of Darkness: Deeper than Blood
by alexise-z
Summary: Faith is born to darkness 2 years after her death. She is given another chance to redeem herself. The only problem? Voldemort is her “father” while her “mother” is none other than the always insane vampiress Drusilla. Faith, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter ...
1. Chapter 1: In the darkness,there’s light

Princess of darkness: Deeper than Blood  
  
Crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Harry Potter  
  
*  
  
Book one  
  
*  
  
Summary: Faith is born to darkness two years after her death. She is given another chance to redeem herself. The only problem? Voldemort is her "father" while her "mother" is none other than the always insane vampiress Drusilla, child of Angelus, the Scourge of Europe (I always had a soft spot for her). How did this happen? Simple. Lord Voldemort took a bone from the ex-Slayer's grave and with his and Drusilla's blood; he managed to "reborn" Faith through a very extensive and complicated procedure. But what happens when the Dark Lord grows fond of her and enrolls her in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?  
  
Pairings: Not sure yet. Maybe Draco/Faith.  
  
Other pairings: Ron/Hermione, Harry/Cho or Ginny (I don't know, you tell me!), Buffy/Spike ...  
  
Rating: R for language, just to be safe.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Harry Potter is owned by our dear J.K. Rowling and BTVS is owned by Joss Whendon.  
  
Harry's 7th year and after the BTVS episode when Faith went to jail.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1: In the darkness, there's light  
  
"No... Buffy..." she moaned, once again plagued by nightmares. The Mayor, the ascension, her sister in arms... Angel.  
  
Faith woke up, drenched in sweat and in guilt. She was used to this feeling. Almost every night, she would have the same dream. She remembered the hurt look that passed in Buffy's eyes when she learnt of her betrayal, the distrustful glares and the shame on Wesley's face.  
  
She remembered everything.  
  
She refused to eat, she refused to speak and she spent her time in her cell, refusing to go out.  
  
She was dying. She felt it and she accepted it. Her all consuming grief and pain were so great that she fell ill after her 11th month. Faith was strong. She tried resisting the pain.  
  
But even the strongest succumb to the darkness that surrounds them. It was inevitable.  
  
On her 24th month, she was too weak. She knew she wouldn't be able to survive the night. She opened her eyes and she saw Buffy beside her, with Spike's arm around the petite blond Slayer.  
  
"This is it, isn't it?" Faith said simply. It was more a statement than a question.  
  
Buffy looked at the dark haired girl sadly, avoiding her eyes. Faith realized with a jolt. She felt guilty. Trust Buffy to feel guilty over something that wasn't her fault. "Faith... I -"  
  
"Don't. It's not your fault." She gave her a weak smile. She tried saying 'I'm sorry' but she could really bring herself to say it. "We're five by five."  
  
They both smiled at that, although Faith's smile was a bit sardonic. Buffy sighed. "I missed that, you know. I missed you..."  
  
She smiled, truly this time. "I missed you too B." With that, Faith the Vampire Slayer closed her eyes and inhaled her last breath. "I forgive you." She heard Buffy say.  
  
Finally, she could rest in peace.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
At the same time...  
  
Lord Voldemort was not happy. He had failed, once again, to kill Harry Potter, the freaking boy-who-lived. He felt like he could cry out in frustration. But of course, Lord Voldemort did not act like an immature child. "Stupid, idiotic excuses for Dark Wizards!" He roared, none too happy with his followers.  
  
"But Master..."  
  
He sneered at the whimpering bundle that was Avery. "Silence! I will not have it. You dare speak out of turn!" his voice turned into a dangerous whisper. "Crucio."  
  
Some of the Death Eaters turned away, but their friend's cries echoed around the cold dungeon, waking up the undead.  
  
He stormed to his private chambers still fuming and slamming the door in Wormtail's face.  
  
"Master..." The fool dared to talk to him when he clearly wanted to be alone. He whipped the door open and pointed his wand menancely in front of the idiot... Only to find him accompanied by a strange brown haired woman.  
  
"Master" He squeaked irritably. Voldemort rolled his eyes. Man, what an annoying little worthless idiot. He sometimes wondered why he put up with the rat. "This woman claims to be a vampiress and she wishes to talk with you, my lord."  
  
He frowned. "Very well, Wormtail. Now leave us." Just as he made it to the door, Voldemort sneered. "You didn't think you could barge into my chambers without permission and walk untouched, did you? Crucio." He watched him squirm and scream in the floor, amusement dancing in his crimson eyes. The day was getting better already.  
  
He admitted the strange woman into his room and sat down quite comfortably on his couch. "What do you wish for? Surely you know it is not safe to search for a Great Dark lord such as myself."  
  
She bowed courteously. "Yes, my Lord. I am Drusilla, childe of Angelus, the Scourge of Europe and sire of Spike, William the Bloody, with the powerful blood of Darla."  
  
Voldemort looked at her, interest in his cool eyes. "Yes, I've heard of you. You're quite powerful, or so I've heard. Having centuries old blood... maybe even a thousand."  
  
Drusilla's eyes misted. "Bad, bad Wormtail." She said, giggling insanely. "Tortured Mrs. Edith into dust. And then, we shall all fall, as the stars whispered to me."  
  
He lifted a very thin eyebrow at the insane vampiress. "Indeed... However, I failed to see what this has to do with me."  
  
Through brown bangs of hair, she said in a hushed voice. "Daddy and William left me and Mrs. Edith all alone. We do not like to be alone, do we?" She cooed at an invisible doll. "Daddy has joined the nasty blond Slayer in her wrecking the peaceful nights of our kind. No more can we drink blood without her Mr. Pointy hovering above us."  
  
"Angelus has joined the Slayer?" He interrupted incredulously.  
  
"Daddy is not daddy any more. But we shall defeat them!"  
  
"I still fail to notice why I should be interested in this information."  
  
Drusilla lifted her head and smiled wickedly. "The Second Slayer died alone in prison. All alone, just like Mummy. But we can make it better." Leaning forward, she hissed disturbingly close to the Dark Lord. "Her soul is flying, through pretty clouds, but she has not reached Heaven. We can bring her back! Make her one of us."  
  
Interesting... So, this Drusilla thought they could resuscitate a Slayer that just died and convince her to help them kill Potter. He smirked maliciously. Yes, that could work perfectly fine.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
A figure wandered through the jail cells until it found it's destination. It was eerily quiet, almost too quiet. The guards had been taken care of. The hood fell down, revealing a beautiful but deadly woman, or so it seemed.  
  
Drusilla snorted disgustedly. The jail cells reeked of rotten food and product.  
  
She clutched an invisible bundle in her arms that only she could see, muttering to herself. The place also reeked of death, she found out quite enthusiastically. She glided quietly into an empty cell, where the late Slayer was buried. She twisted the bars and felt a shadow all around her. She shivered slightly. "A Mortal's near me, Mrs. Edith. We had thought all were gone. Naughty stars, lying to poor Mummy. Bear with me his blood."  
  
"What do think you're doing?" This came from a pudgy man, short and greasy, that looked at her nastily as if she were something... dirty. She giggled. How right he was.  
  
"Mrs. Edith says you want to come out and play." She replied, turning to face him with her 'game face' on, golden eyes shining fiercely in the dark.  
  
"What... Christ!" he sputtered, backing away from her. He tripped and fell on the hard stone floor, the only conscious memory being blood stained fangs, glistening in the moonlight.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
He looked down at the list the vampiress gave him. He still did not trust her entirely; he would be a fool to do so, but her plan was working well so far, so why worry so much unnecessarily? He cast another suspicious look at it.  
  
A drop of Unicorn Blood;  
  
A bone of the Slayer;  
  
Flesh of the Slayer;  
  
An animal to sacrifice (goat, pig, fox...);  
  
Pure Rainwater;  
  
Boomslang skin;  
  
My blood;  
  
My Lord's blood;  
  
Mrs. Edith's blessings.  
  
He shook his head, amused. A doll's blessings. A DESTROYED doll's blessings. 'My God, have mercy on me. Did I just think that?' He thought horrified. 'I AM God.'  
  
(The AUTHOR a.k.a. me *snorts very loudly*, clearly amused by Voldemort's antics.)  
  
--------------------------------  
  
A circle was formed, between it a golden cauldron, made by the finest gold available. Every Death Eater was present, by orders of the Dark Lord. Dru was in the middle, looking stunning in a beautiful medieval dress and quite sane for the procedure.  
  
Next to her was Voldemort, looking at her impatiently.  
  
She lifted her arms high, and started chanting "An di ullah, un gûhl vil! I command you to do my bidding. Spirits of the Underworld!"  
  
She bellowed. "Hear me, oh dead spirits of the old world, for you shall obey me! Bring forth the spirit of Faith, the late Vampire Slayer, the once Chosen one, whose spirit hovers still above the clouds, bound by Earth's will!"  
  
She spun around the cauldron in circles, the dress swishing at her bare feet as the sky darkened.  
  
She looked at Voldemort as she slashed her wrists with a dagger and spilt her blood on the animal they sacrificed.  
  
"You shall obey me, spirit, for I am your mother!" She screeched, as the contents inside the cauldron churned from the contact of her blood.  
  
Voldemort stepped forward and pricked his own skin with the same dagger.  
  
"You will obey him, for he is you father." It turned a dark purplish color.  
  
Then, she picked up Faith's bone and flesh and screamed as the wind turned violent "Restore her body, so it can accommodate her soul."  
  
Rain pelted into the cauldron and soaked the Death Eaters that were shaking, looking both horrified and mystified at the sight that they were witnessing.  
  
As the storm grew, the vampiress dropped Unicorn blood in the cauldron and said in a magnified voice "It is done!"  
  
...  
  
BANG!  
  
Death Eaters were thrown to the floor as an earthquake shook the very ground and the storm ceased.  
  
Silence...  
  
Only Drusilla and Voldemort were left standing in the circle that now shone with light.  
  
The only sound heard, was of a baby crying...  
  
-------------------  
  
At the same moment, two people woke up screaming in pain.  
  
Harry Potter clapped his hand on his scar and bolted out of bed. He had seen figures. Shadows, dancing around a golden circle. A baby crying, being held in the arms of a stranger.  
  
He rubbed his scar thoughtfully. Should he tell Dumbledore? He felt momentarily nauseated from his dream, though he did not know why.  
  
However, his worries ceased when he dozed off once again.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
In Sunnydale, California, a certain blond Slayer suddenly awoke, gasping for air.  
  
"Faith!"  
  
***  
  
[End of Chapter]  
  
Something goes unplanned. Instead of a full grown Faith appearing, a baby Faith is in her place. Each week, the dark haired Slayer will grow a year, stopping at 17. She regains her memories at 13, the start of her puberty. She is a half-vampire, due to Drusilla's blood.  
  
Next chapter: Buffy investigates, Angel interferes, Harry goes to Hogwarts for protection and Lucius, Narcisa and Draco Malfoy meet the little one and agree to help raise her. *squeals* What fun the DE will have, raising a little babe.  
  
XXX  
  
Alexise Zabini  
  
H 


	2. Chapter 2: Alive again

Princess of darkness: Deeper than Blood  
  
Crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Harry Potter  
  
*  
  
Book one  
  
*  
  
Summary: Faith is born to darkness two years after her death. She is given another chance to redeem herself. The only problem? Voldemort is her "father" while her "mother" is none other than the always insane vampiress Drusilla, child of Angelus, the Scourge of Europe (I always had a soft spot for her). How did this happen? Simple. Lord Voldemort took a bone from the ex-Slayer's grave and with his and Drusilla's blood; he managed to "reborn" Faith through a very extensive and complicated procedure. But what happens when the Dark Lord grows fond of her and enrolls her in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?  
  
Pairings: Not sure yet. Maybe Draco/Faith.  
  
Other pairings: Ron/Hermione, Harry/Cho or Ginny (I don't know, you tell me!), Buffy/Spike ...  
  
Rating: R for language, just to be safe.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Harry Potter is owned by our dear J.K. Rowling and BTVS is owned by Joss Whendon.  
  
Harry's 7th year and after the BTVS episode when Faith went to jail, then skipping a few years.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 2: Alive again  
  
Meanwhile, in the Riddle House...  
  
"What is the meaning of this, Drusilla?" Voldemort exploded.  
  
"I told you, my lord, over and over again as I counted Mrs. Edith's dust. The baby will grow a year on each week that passes and stop at the seventeenth, silly."  
  
He growled and said flatly "I refuse to become a baby sitter when I'm not taking over the World."  
  
Drusilla rolled her eyes. "Mummy has too much to do. We cannot baby sit any time soon. Plus, she will regain her memories at 13."  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
"Yes, my Lord?"  
  
"I need assistance to raise the Slayer. Is your family fit to do my biding?"  
  
"Always, my Lord."  
  
-----------------------  
  
SUNNYDALE, CALIFORNIA  
  
"I saw her Giles, I saw her." Buffy Summers turned to the Scooby Gang who was sitting at a round table and rested her head on Spike's shoulder wearily. Willow frowned.  
  
"But, didn't she, you know, die?" Tara placed her hand soothingly on her back and nodded supportively.  
  
She and Willow were living happily in Tara's parent's old house after the Glory incident. Xander and Anya had bought a house next to them after they eloped. Everything was alright, or as right as anything could be in the Hellmouth until then. There were always the occasional vampire or demon attacks, but nothing big.  
  
Recently they had exterminated a vampire nest and they had found Spike's Sire, Drusilla, between the others. They burned the house down and none had survived, or so they thought.  
  
"Who, Faith or Dru?" Xander inquired.  
  
"Both, I think." said Buffy. Giles took off his glasses and wiped them on his shirt, while Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
"I don't know," she said feeling frustrated. "everything I saw was fuzzy around the edges! (Anya squeaked "Not bunnies again!") I remember seeing Dru and a freaky snake guy in the middle of a golden circle. I don't know how I knew Faith was there, I just did. I felt her presence, but somehow she was different."  
  
"Different how, luv?" Spike asked.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I told you guys, I don't know!"  
  
Giles sighed.  
  
"Research time?" Willow said perkily, earning a groan from Xander.  
  
----------------------  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Harry roamed the corridors, walking aimlessly at eleven o'clock p.m., trying to recall his dream. Voldemort planned something evil. He felt his glee when it happened, and his anger when something went wrong. But did his project work? If it did, then why was he so mad? He shivered. He hoped not.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Why? Why now?" Harry had asked.  
  
"Because it's not safe anymore, Harry. Your aunt's blood is not enough to protect you now, I'm afraid." Dumbledore said solemnly, joining the tips of his fingers together. "You'll have to stay here at Hogwarts on the summer holidays."  
  
"Then I can't visit Ron?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. Your life is in extreme danger and no place is safe right now. Difficult times will come to pass." He said gently, as Harry's face fell.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Will come to pass my ass, he mumbled angrily. He would have given anything to stay at Hogwarts in the summer vacations, but now, he wasn't so sure. Ron and Hermione were both at The Burrow, having a wicked time, while he roamed the castle alone. Alone, replaying his Godfather's death over and over, with no one to distract him from the horrible truth. It's probably better than staying with the Dursleys, he said to himself.  
  
Then why did he feel so mad?  
  
---------------------  
  
WEEK ONE:  
  
"Malfoy!" Voldemort bellowed. "MALFOY! Where is your wife?"  
  
"Narcissa is in the lounge, my Lord." Lucius Malfoy said, bowing deeply.  
  
"Well, don't you just stand there, summon her to me! Do I look like a man that changes stinking baby diapers for a living?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Why are you still standing there, imbecile?"  
  
Lucius Malfoy scurried out of the room and called Narcissa Malfoy to do the 'Physical Labor'.  
  
Later...  
  
"Don't tell me, another problem! Problems, problems, problems!" Voldemort screamed, looking quite enraged. "Don't I already have enough on my plate? Where is the damned baby?" he marched out of his late father's room after breaking all the objects he could find. He snatched the baby from Narcissa's arms that was wailing so loudly his ears hurt. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked her.  
  
"My Lord, she will not stop crying!" she paused. "Why, she just stopped right now!"  
  
Voldemort stared. Indeed, the baby had stopped crying and her big eyes were staring fixedly at him. "Good. My eardrums can rest now. Take her, Narcissa." But as soon as she picked the baby from his arms, Faith started wailing again.  
  
"Stop, it, you miserable brat!" he said frustrated. He picked her up again and muttered "Fine, have it your way." He ignored the little bundle that lay contentedly in his arms, until she started pulling on his expensive cloak.  
  
"ARG!"  
  
-  
  
WEEK TWO:  
  
"Now who's the itty bitty baby?" Narcissa cooed.  
  
"Ewww! Mother, what do you think you're you doing?" Draco Malfoy had entered the disturbingly pink room (The Death Eaters, by Voldemort's orders, painted the room a light shade of peach pink. A disgusting job, really. Ten Death Eaters exited the room blotched with pink.) and was currently looking at his mother who was rocking the baby in horror.  
  
"Drakie darling, why aren't you assisting your father?"  
  
"I told you not to call me that."  
  
Narcissa frowned. "You'll always be my baby boy, Draco. I still remember when you used to call me Mummy like that Drusilla is always saying!"  
  
The baby gurgled happily, fixing her big brown eyes on him and trying to grip his robes with her little pudgy hand.  
  
"Don't touch me! You'll dirty my robes." He scowled darkly.  
  
"Drakie, don't talk to the poor baby like that. Oh, look! You're making her cry!" Baby Faith's eyes started watering and her lower lip trembled.  
  
"Urg...Goo goo. Unhée!" Faith reached out for him, kicking and screaming in Narcissa's arms, making her almost fall down on the floor.  
  
"Draco Vladimir Malfoy." she scolded. "You made her cry, then you stop her from hurting."  
  
"But Mother..."  
  
"No buts Draco." With that, Narcissa laid the baby gently on the cradle and sauntered out of the room, leaving Draco alone with a wailing baby looking at him pleadingly.  
  
"Stupid baby..." he muttered, sulking.  
  
-  
  
WEEK THREE:  
  
"Where are the Malfoys?" Voldemort demanded. He had gathered the DE and was awaiting his right hand man, Lucius Malfoy and his family.  
  
"They took the baby to the Malfoy Manor so that she could play with Draco's old toys, My Lord." Wormtail simpered.  
  
The Dark Lord had to restrain rolling his eyes, because, what kind of Great Lord does that kind of childish behavior? "Very well, since their tardiness is in service of their Lord."  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange, formally know as Bellatrix Black and murderer of her own cousin bowed ridiculously low and spoke from her eerily white mask. "Master, I do not think raising a muggle is a very wise. Yes, she might be A Slayer but, my Lord, please remember she is also a mudblood." Of course she would think that. Bellatrix despised the way Death Eaters had to bow, under Voldemort's orders, to the little brat who smeared her most expensive robes with dirty grease. A big greasy spot had etched itself on her beautiful lilac robes and it reminded her of a filthy mudblood, just like The Brat Princess. The little kid of three was now dubbed most affectionately by the Master himself 'The Brat Princess'. Yet Bellatrix now said the name with scorn. The damned baby even had the Malfoy's fawning all over her, and the Death Eaters had to ABASE themselves and become silly nannies to a mere mudblood.  
  
It made no bloody sense.  
  
"Did you just call the Little One a... mudblood? Did you dare just disrespect the future Mistress of darkness and my only Heir?" Voldemort said dangerously low.  
  
"Is she not?" she replied insolently.  
  
"Crucio." he said coldly.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Draco, you are to go to Hogwarts and deliver this important piece of parchment to Severus." Lucius handed a thick roll of parchment written in code letters.  
  
"Father, what is this?" Draco stared.  
  
-  
  
LV 2 SS; 2 PT.NS P.SN 19th M.  
  
2MRW v TWR = SL.PNG-DR.GHT; 4 TPS P.SN: 2 L8TR - SPDR P.SN . UNCRN BL.D;  
  
iMMD.TLY: DRK WTER P.SN . FR.ZNG .  
  
-  
  
Lucius slapped his son's hand with his cane. "Do not loose it nor attempt to decipher." he warned. "Some things are best untouched." With that, he left his son to his own.  
  
"Fine." He called after his Father. But Draco, being Draco, was further piqued with curiosity after hearing Lucius' warning. "Some things are best untouched, dear Father? Very well." He muttered under his breath. "We shall see..."  
  
Draco penned every little code word down on his journal.  
  
***  
  
[End of Chapter]  
  
This came out later than I expected. Oh well... We can't have everything. =)  
  
I was actually going to write more on this chapter but since I haven't updated since God Knows When, I'll just leave the WEEK FOUR and etc. to next chapter. But don't count on me updating anytime soon. *sobs* I have the rest of the month full. I've got two tests and loads of Group works next week. TWO TESTS! Arg!!  
  
Next chapter: Draco goes to Hogwarts to deliver the THING to Snape (Ew, that sounded so gross...) and runs into Potter, more weeks with Faith, the Scooby Gang research and more Bellatrix-TORTURE!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...  
  
...  
  
Hey, she killed Sirius! *snif*  
  
XXX  
  
Alexise Zabini 


End file.
